Stealing answers
by Jara
Summary: Sequel to “The Big Question” by splash_the_cat. Taking it a hug further.


Stealing Answers  
  
by Jara

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions.   
  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Humour/UST S/J  
Summary: Sequel to ""The Big Question" by splash_the_cat. Taking it a hug further.   
  
A/N: This story is actually a sequel to a story I haven't written. The story you should really read first before you go on with this one is from splash_the_cat and it's called "The Big Question". It had me squeeing so much that even my muse got excited and came up with this. Splash_the_cat was so kind to allow me to write and post it. I'm very excited that she likes it and hope you will too.   
  
Thanks to my beta, chiroho! Who even works on weekends ;o)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Oh yeah, this was definitely the best birthday ever, and it wasn't even his.   
  
His arms were wrapped securely around Sam's delicious form. Did he actually think that?   
  
Trying to focus, he pushed his mind back to the job at hand - namely, stealing her driver's licence from her back pocket. How she had intended to get it out again was beyond him. Not that he particularly cared as his fingers tried to get a hold on the slick surface of the card. Giving up on that strategy, he let them go lower, looking for the edge.   
  
He felt, rather than heard, the effect it had on Sam. She gasped softly, her breath getting caught in her throat. Her fingers tightened the hold they had on his shirt, lightly digging into his skin.   
  
"Easy," he murmured into her ear, remembering that they had an audience. It surprised him how husky his voice sounded, and he felt the light form in his arms shiver.   
  
Knowing they couldn't stay like this forever, he finally found the edge and pulled the card out of her pocket.   
  
Apparently just in time, as a familiar voice pulled them out of their private universe. "Jack, how about you quit monopolising Sam so the rest of us can wish her a happy birthday as well?" George Hammond asked.   
  
The arms that were wrapped around him loosened their hold, although they didn't let go just yet. Sam moved back slightly and their eyes met, and stayed locked for a moment. Then, very reluctantly, their arms fell away from each other.   
  
"She's all yours, George." It took a lot of willpower to tear his eyes from hers.   
  
If George had noticed anything of what he had been doing, he didn't show it. Soon Sam was wrapped in his arms, experiencing a completely different hug than the one she had just received from Jack.   
  
Knowing he would probably keep ogling Sam if he stayed there, he turned on his heels and headed back to the table where Daniel was waiting.   
  
"Did you get it?" Daniel asked as soon as he sat down.   
  
Jack nodded and looked down at the licence, a smug grin lighting his face. Not so much about the fact that he had just stolen it, but how he had done so. "Yeah."   
  
"So, how old is she?" His friend prodded.   
  
Jack looked down at the card. "Too young for me."   
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. "Come on, spit it out!"   
  
"Forget it, Daniel. I stole it, and I'm not telling you." He informed him rather childishly.   
  
The archaeologist opened his mouth to object but didn't as Jack suddenly felt someone lean against his back. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.   
  
Just like earlier, she was whispering in his ear. "You know, I intend on stealing that back." She promised him.   
  
Jack just grinned, rather smugly. "I didn't expect anything else. Just be prepared to look for it."   
  
He could imagine the smile playing on her lips. "You just make sure you can handle it." She responded, amusement and mischief in her tone.   
  
Before he could reply she stepped away, so he lost the delightful weight on his back. He turned to watch her walk over to Cassie and Janet. Whether he would be able to handle it, he didn't know, but he knew for a fact that he was going to enjoy it. Now he just had to figure out the best place to hide it.   
  
THE END   
  



End file.
